gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Minigun
thumb|[[CJ mit Minigun, SA]] thumb|[[Antonio Cipriani|Toni Cipriani mit Minigun, LCS]] thumb|[[Victor Vance mit Minigun, Vice City Stories]] Die Minigun gehört zu den stärksten Waffen in bisher allen Teilen der GTA-Serie. In San Andreas ist die Minigun so stark, dass sie alle Fahrzeuge in weniger als einer Sekunde zum Explodieren bringt (außer den Rhino). Bei Hubschraubern und Flugzeugen dauert es etwas länger. Doch in SA beträgt die Einzelbestückung nur 200 Schuss, viel zu wenig. Miniguns variieren ein wenig im Aussehen und sind sehr selten zu finden oder man gelangt nur schwer bzw. spät an sie heran. Sie sind bspw. bei Phil Cassidy zu kaufen, oder als Belohnung für das Sammeln einer bestimmten Menge versteckter Päckchen „frei Haus“ zu bekommen. Auch bei einigen Rampages zeigen sie, was in ihnen steckt. In Grand Theft Auto IV existiert die Minigun nicht, jedoch befinden sich vier Stück an einem Helikopter. Die Minigun basiert in allen Teilen der GTA-Serie auf der M134, welche zu den nach dem Gatling-Prinzip arbeitenden Waffen gehört. In San Andreas präsentiert sich eine sechsläufige Minigun, in den anderen Teilen eine dreiläufige. Auch hat sie einen extrem großen Munitionsverbrauch. # Sehr stark und durchschlagskräftig # extreme Reichweite (über 500 Meter) # Schwer, springen beim Tragen der Waffe nicht möglich # Im Vergleich zum Verbrauch der Waffe viel zu wenig Munition Fund- und Kauforte Vice City #thumb|259px|Die Minigun auf der Gant Bridge* Auf dem nördlichen Dach der Ruine der haitianischen Drogenfabrik, Little Haiti, Vice City Mainland (nach Trojanisches Voodoo). # Bei Phil’s Place, Little Haiti, Vice City Mainland für 10.000 $ (nach TNT-Whiskey). # Nach 60 gefundenen Päckchen in mehreren Verstecken. San Andreas # Auf dem westsüdlichen Betonbogen der roten Kincaid-Eisenbahnbrücke, östlich des Polizeireviers in der Downtown von San Fierro (nur per Jetpack oder Freight zu bekommen) # In der Nordwestecke – vor den Fahrstuhltüren – des unteren Parkdecks einer Tiefgarage in Roca Escalante (Nordost-Las-Venturas), unter dem Bürogebäude westlich des V-Rock Hotels (→ Misappropriation). # Oben auf einem Baugerüst der Baustelle in Rockshore East (Südost-Las-Venturas), südlich einiger großer Betonrohre und Schuttcontainer. Westlich des Dozers, der dort auftaucht (nur per Jetpack zu bekommen. Man kann aber auch alternativ die einzelnen Stufen bis zur Minigun hochklettern, dies erfordert jedoch einige Übung). # Im Inneren des Area-69-Bunkerkomplexes, Sperrgebie, Bone County # Im ,Wohnzimmer’ von Torenos Ranch, Tierra Robada neben anderen schweren Waffen (nach Vertical Bird; mit 500 Schuss). # In der Mission Air Raid und Up, up and away! aber nur im festgemachten Zustand verfügbar, Garcia, San Fierro bzw. K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, Las Venturas # In der Mission The Da Nang Thang für den "Fly-By" aus dem Heli (verliert man im Laufe der Mission) Will man schon ab der frühen Missionen an die Minigun (äußerst praktisch bei Polizeimissionen und Bandenkriegen) kommen, kann man folgendes machen: Zuerst stattet ihr C.J. mit max. Muskeln und max. Fettreserven aus. Das geht erst nach der Mission Ryder, da man dann erst Zutritt zu den Imbissläden hat. Dies ist wichtig, damit man die Stellung bei der im 6 Minuten Takt erscheinenden Minigun lange halten kann. Dann besorgt man sich eine Schutzweste und einen Fallschirm, danach fliegt man mit einem Shamal über das Meer nach Norden und biegt nach zwei Dritteln Las-Venturas-Küste ins Landesinnere nach Westen ab. Man springt aus dem Flugzeug und landet mit dem Fallschirm direkt vor der Tiefgarage in Roca Escalante (Nordost-Las-Venturas). Alternativ wird die Anreise per Motorrad empfohlen (guter Motorradskill ist wichtig), das sich als äußerst nützlich auf der Flucht erweisen wird. Jetzt holt man sich die Waffe im Keller. Läuft man einfach nur in diesem Keller rum, tauchen von überall Bullen auf, was ihr wirklich nicht lange überlebt. Der Tipp! Positioniert CJ in der hinteren Ecke des Kellers, sodass er den Standort der Minigun immer sieht. Achtung: Wenn ihr auch nur kurz woanders hinseht, kommen von überall die Bullen! Wartet 6 Minuten, schnappt euch eine weitere Minigun, bewegt euch zügig rückwärts auf eure alte Position und habt schnellstmöglich die Zufahrt wieder im Blick. Wenn ihr dieses Spiel auf die Spitze treibt, ist CJ nach 18 mal 6 Minuten ( Realzeit 1,5 Stunden ! ) ganz abgemagert, doch um bis zu 3000 Schuß Munition reicher. Gebt acht, daß er noch genug Reserven hat, um die Flucht zu überleben. Zur Flucht empfiehlt sich ein Motorrad, doch das müsst ihr vorher selber dort hin gefahren haben und in der hinteren Ecke sicher verwahren. Fahrt wie unten beschrieben dann einfach zur Unity oder Market Station Das ganze funktioniert schon ab der Mission ''Ryder'' im Spiel. Warnung: Diese hausgemachte Spezialmission ist heikel, schwierig und führt im Falle des Scheiterns eurer Flucht zu erheblichen Frust, da ihr 2 Stunden lang nicht wisst, ob sie erfolgreich sein wird.' Viel Glück, es' lohnt sich! Gut ist es, Katie Zhan als Freundin zu haben. Dann verliert ihr eure Waffe nicht, falls ihr Außer Gefecht gesetzt werdet. Eine andere Art, an ein volles Magazin zu kommen (funktioniert früh) ist folgende: Ihr fliegt mit der Shamal zur schon erwähnten Tiefgarage in Venturas. Schnappt euch die Minigun und fahrt in die Wüste im Osten zum Bahnhof. Wenn ein Brown Streak kommt, steigt ihr als Passagier ein und fahrt bis zur Unity Station. Jetzt schnell hintenherum zum Speicherhaus am Flughafen laufen und die Munition ist gesichert. Viel einfacher: 'Cheaten! Man kann die Polizei deaktivieren und sich unendlich Munition cheaten. Damit wird's ein Spaziergang. Die schnellste Möglichkeit, an eine sehr große Kugelmenge zu kommen ohne zu cheaten, ist folgende: Nach ''Vertical Bird spawnen in Torenos Wohnzimmer ja bekanntlich sämtliche schweren Waffen. Diese hat - im Gegensatz zu sämtlichen anderen Fundorten, welche nur jeweils 200 Schuss haben - 500 Schuss. Nun sammelt man diese Minigun ein, geht zum Speicherpunkt neben dem Haus und speichert. In den 6 Stunden, die während des Speicherns vergehen, hat die Minigun einen Respawn. Geht wiederum ins Haus, holt euch die Minigun, speichert ... usw. Nachdem man dieses 20 Mal gemacht hat, was vielleicht 4 Minuten in Anspruch nimmt, hat man bereits 10.000 Schuss. Dies kann man beliebig oft durchführen. Die Methode funktioniert natürlich auch mit der Panzerabwehrlenkwaffe, dem Flammenwerfer und dem Raketenwerfer. Advance # In der Ammu-Nation-Filiale auf Shoreside Vale für 15.000 $. # Nach 80 gefundenen Päckchen in jedem Versteck. Liberty City Stories # Bei Phil Cassidy’s Fully Cocked Gun Shop für 10.000 $ (nach Waffen raffen). Vice City Stories # Im Vice Point Einkaufszentrum, Vice Point, Vice Beach für 15.000 bzw. 11.250 $ (nach Farewell to Arms). Chinatown Wars # In der Mission Street of Rage (Die Waffe des Attentäters) # In der Mission Clear the Pier # In der Mission Rat Race Rezension auf Ammunation.net HUD-Icons Minigun-Icon, VC.png|Minigun im VC-HUD Minigun-Icon, SA.png|Minigun im SA-HUD MinigunA.gif|Minigun im Advance-HUD Minigun-Icon, LCS.PNG|Minigun im LCS-HUD Minigun_HUD_VCS.gif|Minigun im VCS-HUD Minigun.jpg|Minigun im CW-HUD Weblinks * Minigun-Artikel in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia en:Minigun es:Minigun fi:Minigun pl:Minigun Kategorie:Schwere Waffen Kategorie:Maschinengewehre